Castiel
Castiel, often shortened to Cass/Cas, is a powerful angel of the lord, who was the one that raised Dean Winchester from Hell, on the archangels' command. It was his job to help prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that, once broken, would release Lucifer from his cage. The Winchester brothers have helped the PSA on multiple occasions with reports of paranormal activity on Club Penguin. They often visit their friends, and are close to most of the agents. Castiel has met them also, being closest to Gracie as she goes on hunts with him and the brothers. Biography Once Dean Winchester broke the first of the 66 Seals that would break Lucifer free, the Angels took action. Castiel freed Dean from the pit. Dean awoke in a grave and made his way to the surface, not knowing how he had been resurrected; the only clue he had was a large imprint of a hand near his shoulder. Once reuniting with Sam and Bobby, he learned what had freed him from Hell, discovering he was buried and dead for four months. Eventually, Dean and Bobby meet Castiel, the one that rescued Dean. Castiel says to Dean, "I'm an angel of the Lord.", and that God has work for him. After Castiel explained that Lilith was attempting to break the 66 seals that kept Lucifer from walking free, which would lead to the Apocalypse. Dean must help in stopping the breaking of the seals. Once Castiel learned that the angels wished to free Lucifer anyway, he defied his angelic brethren and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam Winchester from breaking the last seal. He was later revived and helped in averting the Apocalypse, being promoted to Seraph. After being stripped of his grace by Metatron in order to expel all angels from Heaven, Castiel spent the next three months on Earth as a penguin. After stealing the grace of another angel, Castiel captured Metatron and locked him up. He has currently left Heaven as he doesn't want to be a leader, dying due to his burning-out grace before Crowley saved him with another angel's grace. He has since reclaimed the last of his own grace and restored to full power, being a Seraphim. Club Penguin While hunting a trickster in Colorado, Sam and Dean were teleported to the island of Club Penguin. After wandering around for several hours, they met up with Castiel, who was visiting his friend Gracie, whom he'd met on an unknown occasion. With the PSA's assistance, they hunted down and killed the Trickster, and the brothers were sent back home. They frequently visit the island to help the PSA with paranormal cases. Gracie will also occasionally leave the island to help on hunts. He also helped in saving Gracie from dying when she put herself in a godly position in the Sky Kingdom with the Skyward Staff. Not much power was meant to be held by a mortal, and it was slowly burning Gracie from the inside out. After realizing it, she summoned Castiel to possess her to remove the burden, and he reluctantly agreed. Personality Castiel is a strong, determined, ignorant, and naive celestial being. Like most angels, he expresses little to no emotion. Penguin behaviour such as sarcasm confuses him, occasionally getting himself in trouble with them, leaving Dean or Sam to amend the situation. He does, however, become close friends with the brothers, who encourage him to be kinder, more caring, and more selfless. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters